Emmett's Birthday
by AbbieWalters
Summary: It's Emmett's birthday and Kieron has a surprise for him.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kimmett Fan Fic if any of you don't like it please tell me and I will delete it. Just to say in this fic Emmett was going out with Claire but dse not any more and Kieron has not got a boyfriend.

I'm sorry if this Fic Seems crap it had taken me almost 3hours to get this written out on my IPad

I know i have alread posted this story but i am going to be putting it in to chapters i'm still leaving the others as one shots so it's up to you how you read it and i hope you enjoy the chapters

Xxx

It's January 31st and it's Emmett's birthday and this was supposed to be a special day for him but it was not to be as has his girlfriend Claire had split up with him last month ad he told her that he might be gay and he did not know what to do about it until he told her that he wanted to find out which gender he wanted and as soon as she found this out she was not happy and she left him. Then his daughter Kayla and her mother had all so left as well and she did not tell him where they had gone.

So this was his worst birthday ever, Emmett had got out of bed and he got changed into some clothes and left his bedroom and went in to the living room to see that Bronagh and Kieron where Sitting in his living room.

' How on earth did you two get in here.' asked a shocked Emmett

' Well Claire had gave me the key awhile a go when she dumped you and we let ourselves in.' smiled Bronagh

' Well I can see that.' smirked Emmett

' Here you are Emmett, here's your birthday card.' said Bronagh as she chucked it at him

He picked it up off the floor, he opened it and he took one look at it and smiled, now it was Kieron's turn.

' Kieron, babe just give him the card he might like it. ' said Bronagh

' Okay.' said Kieron nervously

Emmett took Kieron's card and he had opened it and took the card out of the envelope and he had seen that his card had said..

' To a special friend on your birthday.'

Emmett looked at the card and then to Kieron and then back to the card and he opened it.

' To my best friend in the world I hope you have a lovely day and many more to come, but there s just one question I would like to ask you.' Emmett had said as he read the card out aloud

He had looked over at Kieron and had seen that he was blushing.

' What is this one question you want to ask me.' smiled Emmett

'Erm... Erm...' Kieron was nervous he knew what he wanted to ask Emmett but no words where coming out of his mouth

' Come on Kieron just tell me.' asked Emmett

' Babe do you want me to ask him for you.' asked Bronagh

' No i can do it.' replied Kieron

' Emmett come here and sit beside me so I can whisper it into your ear.' asked Kieron

' Okay then.' smiled Emmett

When Emmett sat next to Kieron, Kieron leaned into his ear and asked him

' Emmett would you like to go out with me.' whispered Kieron into Emmett's ear and he started to cry.

Emmett had looked at Kieron and then looked away from him.

Kieron knew that he should not have asked him, he was gay and Emmett was straight so there was no way Emmett would want to go out with him.

' I understand if you don't want to I was just being stupid.' said Kieron

Emmett faced Kieron again and had kissed him on the lips, Emmett had pulled away and then looked at Kieron and had seen that Kieron was crying.

Emmett had got his hand and he wiped away Kieron's tears and he kissed him again but longer this time so that there mouths moved together.

' So I take it this means that you to are now going out.'asked Bronagh

' It look like it.' smiled Emmett as he had stopped kissing Kieron and he had picked up Kieron's hand so he could hold it.

Bronagh had screamed and she went over to them and she gave them both a hug and a kiss on there cheeks.

' So Emmett what are we doing for your birthday then.'asked Bronagh as she finished hugging them

' Well I was going to ask you if you could phone up everyone and tell them that we are having a birthday meal.' smiled Emmett

' Yeah ok. Do you want me to tell them that you and Kieron are going out or are you going to surprise them.' asked Bronagh

' We will surprise them.' smiled Emmett as he looked towards his new boyfriend

' Okay them. Where are we having the meal at or do you want me to sort that out.' smiled Bronagh

' Yeah why don't you sort it out and you can text us the directions of the place and the time we will be there for. But for now can you please give me some alone time with my new boyfriend.' asked Emmett

' Yeah okay then.' smiled Broangh

Just before she had left she had told Emmett that he was very special to have Kieron as his boyfriend and she had then left the house.

Once she had left Emmett had turned to Kieron and he had started kissing him again and they could not keep there hands off each other. Emmett had pulled Kieron in to his bedroom and Emmett had managed to open the door and close it again while he was kissing Kieron.

They had both pulled away from each other and they had looked into each others eyes and they laughed together.

Emmett had fell back onto his bed and he pulled Kieron down with him, Emmett had put his arm around Kieron's head while Kieron had placed his arm around Emmett's body and they both fell to sleep.

Xxx

They had both woken up by aloud ringing noise and they had realised that Bronagh had texted them where they where having the meal and the directions and the time which was 7:30pm and now the time was 7:00pm.

They had both got out of bed and they went to the shower and they both got into it together and they started washing each other and then they had started kissing again and this time they could not stop but they had to because they needed to get ready for Emmett's party meal.

When they had finished in the shower they had went in to Emmett's room so they could dry themselves and the get dressed so they could leave.

' Kieron, are you okay with every one knowing about us.' asked Emmett

' Of course I am oaky about this. What about you?' asked Kieron

' Yes i am okay about this.'smirked Emmett

They had both gotten dressed and they had left Emmett's house and they got into his car and they had typed in the directions and they left to that they could get to the place.

Xxx

They had got to the place dead on 7:30pm and they had seen that every one from the show was there.

Emmett had parked up the car and had gotten out and so did Kieron, once they where out of the car Emmett had locked it up and he went over to Kieron and took hold of his hand and they walked into the place together, every one was shocked to see that Emmett and Kieron where holing hands.

' Since when did this happen.' asked every one in unison

' It happened this morning people and can I say I'm very happy at the moment.'smiled Emmett

' Well your about to get even more happier now.' smiled Kieron

When Kieron had said that a girl no more than ten years had walked through the door with here mother.

' Kayla, how did you get here.'smiled Emmett

' Kieron had phoned up mum and he asked her and she said yes.'smiled Kayla as she gave her dad a hug.

' You mister get here now.' smiled Emmett as he pointed at Kieron

Kieron went over to Emmett and Kayla and Emmett kissed him on the lips and said thank you to him for his surprise.

Xxx

Once everyone had the meal and a dance so people had decided to go home as most of them had filming to do tomorrow as do Emmett and Kieron. They had left the party while no one was looking but Kayla had spotted them so she went up to her dad.

' Happy Birthday dad.' smiled Kayla

' Thank you darling.' smiled Emmett he hugged her

' Thank you Kieron for making my dad happy and for being his boyfriend.' smirked Kayla as she hugged him

' No problem Kayla and your dad is lucky to have me as his boyfriend and you as his daughter.' smiled Kieron as he gave her a hug

Emmett had told Kayla that he and Kieron had to go now but he said that e would call her some time, so Kayla had gave him her phone number seen as he had her own phone now.

Xxx

When Kieron and Emmett had arrived back home the had got out of the car and they went in to the house and into their bedroom.

' Thank you for phoning up Kayla's mam for me it means so much to me.' said Emmett as he Stripped out of his clothes and he had started on Kieron's as well.

' It's okay. I'm glad you liked your present.' smiled Kieron as he was finally out of his clothes and he got into bed beside Emmett

' Looks like I will have to plan something nice for valentine's day now.' smiled Emmett

' Yeah you will.' laughed Kieron

' I love you Emmett.' smiled Kieron

' I love you too Kieron.' smiled Emmett

He and Kieron had started kissing until they had both fallen in to a deep sleep thinking about what happened today. Emmett was happy now that he had finally got his boy that he had wanted for over 2 and a half years.

The End

Please review and tell me what you think about it


	2. Chapter 2 - A Special Valentine's Day

_**This is a follow up to my first Kimmett fic. I hope you all like it. **_

_**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes **_

Xxx

It had been two weeks since it was Emmett's birthday where he had now found love with Kieron and he had an amazing birthday meal and everyone from work was there even his daughter Kayla was there.

Now it was Emmett's turn to surprise Kieron and this would be amazing as today is Valentine's day and this was going to be a special day for both of them.

Emmett had woken up and he immediately felt the other side of the bed where Kieron was supposed to be sleeping but he had found it empty. He had heard a loud crashing noise that had came from the kitchen area and he went to see what Kieron was doing.

When he had left his bedroom he had seen that Kieron was cooking them both some breakfast, he went over to Kieron and he wrapped his arms around Kieron's body and be placed his chin on Kieron's shoulder.

' Morning.' said Emmett as he kissed Kieron on his cheek

' Morning.' replied Kieron as he turned around in Emmett's hold

Both of them had started kissing and Kieron had placed his arms around Emmett's neck while Emmet was turning off the cooker, with that completed Emmett had put his hands underneath Kieron's thighs and he picked him and Kieron wrapped his legs around Emmett's body and Emmett was walking backwards to his bedroom.

Once they where in they where in the bedroom, Emmett had placed Kieron on to the bed and he stripped Kieron of his clothes and he had seen that Kieorn was supporting a semi - hard cock and then he had got on to the bed and he had laid down on the bed in front of Kieron's hole and his dick.

Emmett was starting to suck in one of Kieron's balls and he her that Kieron was starting to moan. When Emmett had finished sucking on Kieron's balls he had started to lick his way up Kieron's hard cock and once he got to the top he had put his whole mouth around Kieron's dick.

' Emmett that feels so good don't stop.' monad Kieron

Emmett had started to bob his head up and down on Kieron's length and he had picked up the pace, he stopped for a moment and he had licked two of his fingers and he had pushed one of them into Kieron and Kieron had gasped at how hard Emmett was fingering his hole, Emmett had then started to suck Kieron's dick again and he had placed another finger into Kieron.

Emmett had felt Kieron's body tense as he had came down Emmett's throat. Emmett had got himself on to his knees and he had leaned over to the draw and he pulled out some lube, they did not need to use condoms as they had went to the clinic to get tested out the day after Emmett's birthday and they had got there results yesterday saying negative so when they had got the results Emmett had fucked Kieron all night knowing that they did not need to use condoms at all now.

Emmett had placed some lube onto his throbbing cock and he placed some on Kieron's hole. Emmett had lined up his cock to Kieron's hole and he pushed in he could not believe that Kieron was tight he loved that feeling when he had fucked Kieron with out a condom.

' Ugh Kieron you feel so good.' moaned Emmett as he started to thrust in and out of Kieron's hole.

' Emmett don't stop please don't stop you feel amazing.' moaned Kieron as he took hold of his cock again seen as it was rock hard again.

Kieron had started to jerk himself off while Emmett carried on fucking him hard, Emmet ad stopped what he was doing and he laid down on the opposite side to Kieron and he had pulled Kieorn on top of him and he and placed is cock back inside Kieron. Kieron had started going faster while he was riding Emmett's cock.

' Mmmm... Kier... Kieron I'm gonna cum.'moaned Emmett

' Me too.' replied Kieron as he told hold of his cock again and he tugged at himself three times he came on Emmett's body and Emmett had tensed as well while he had came inside Kieron.

Xxx

Once they had stopped fucking there breathing was turning back to normal and they had started to kiss passionately.

' Happy valentine's day.' said Emmett as he had finished kissing Kieron

' Happy valentine's day Emmett.' smiled Kieron

' I love you so much you know that.' smiled Emmett

' Yes I know that and I love you so much as well.' smiled Kieron and they had started kissing again.

This time they where disturbed by Emmett's phone going off as he got a text and he looked at the text and he had a big smile on his face.

' What are you smiling at.' asked Kieron

' Well seen as it is valentines day I booked us a little holiday for a couple of days.' smiled Emmett

' Where are we going to.' asked Kieorn all hyper active

' Well this is part of a surprise and you need to get a bag packed now ad we are leaving shortly.' smirked Emmett

Emmett had never seen Kieron move so fast to pack a bag for there trip away. Once Kieron's bag was packed he was going to start on Emmett's but he had seen that I was already done so he ha knew that Emmett had picked it last night.

Emmett had came out of the shower and he had got dressed so Kieron had jumped in. While Kieron was in the shower Emmett had pulled a padlock and wrote his and Kieron's name on it and then he put that away and he pulled out a little small box and he looked inside the box and had noticed that the ring was there. Emmett had planed all of this a couple of days after his birthday, he had knew that he had wanted to spend the rest f his life with Kieron now and what better way to ask him when they where on the Ha'penny bridge.

Emmett had seen the door handle turn so he had put the ring back in his bag and he sat down on the bed waiting for Kieron to hurry up,when Kieron had entered the room Emmett ad seen to Kieron was already dressed so Emmettn had went over to Kieron and kissed him on the lips and he had whispered to him that they had needed to go now or they where going to be late for there flight. Emmett had already pre booked the taxi so all they heard was the taxi man press the horn in his taxi and Emmett and Kieron had left the house and locked it up and they had put there bags in to the taxi and Emmett told the driver where to go.

Xxx

Once they had arrived at the airport they had got out of the taxi and had got there bags as well and when Emmett had payed for the taxi ride and he told the taxi man that he could keep the change, Emmett had walked up to Kieron and he took hold of his hand and they had started to walk into the airport.

When they had got to the checking desk the woman was almost about to tell them where they where going until Emmett had told her to be quite as Kieron did not know where they where going, she had smiled at them and she told them to have a good time where they where going.

Once they had got through to the gate that had boarded the plane and they sat down at there correct seats, Emmett had let Kieron sit near the window so he could look out of it when they where up in the air. The last time Kieron was on a plane was when he and Emmett where filming in Dublin for there characters reunion.

Once everyone was on the plane the pilot had thanked everyone for travelling with them and he had started the plane so they could set off.

Xxx

It wasn't that long of a flight and Kieron had fell to sleep right away once the plane had started to move. Emmett was shaking Kieron slowly and he had begun to open his eyes and had seen that Emmett was looking at him with a smile on his face and he had kissed Emmett on the lips.

Once the plane had landed they had got off the plane and went in to the airport so they could get there bags. Kieron had looked around him and he had noticed some of the stuff that he had seen when he was in Dublin with Emmett last year.

' Have you clicked on where we are yet Kieron.' smiled Emmett

' Yeah we are in Dublin again. I love this place.' smiled Kieron as he placed a kiss on to Emmett's lips.

Once they had located there bags they had phone up for a taxi and they ad waited out side for it. Kieorn could not believe that Emmett as brought him here for valentines day he was completely shocked. Once the taxi had pulled up towards them Emmett had put the bags n the boot and he had told Kieron to get into the taxi, once Emmett had did that he too had got in the taxi and he had told the driver which hotel they where staying in and this brought a big smile to Kieron's face as he knew where they where staying at.

Xxx

When the taxi driver had dropped them off at the hotel Emmett and Kieron had got out of the car and they had got there bags out of the boot and Emmett went up to pay the man and Emmett had told the man to keep the change and the driver drived way from them.

Emmett could see that Kieron had a big smile on his face as he had registered the hotel and Kieron had kissed him on the lips and they had went into the hotel and they had went up to the reception area and Emmett had told the lady on there which room he had booked and this was so Kieron was not in hearing distance.

The lady had told Emmett even though he knew where he was going so he stalked up to Kieron and placed his hands on Kieron's waist and Kieron had shocked himself as he did not hear Emmett coming towards him.

Once the lift doors had opened they had got into the lift and once the doors had closed and Emmett had pressed the floor they had wanted he and Kieron had started to kiss there lipd where moving together and there tongues had flicked against each others.

Once they had heard the lift doors opening Emmett and Kieron had got out of the lift and Emmett had told Kieron to close his eyes as he wanted to keep the room a surprise even tough it was the room they had stayed in while they where filming. Emmett had placed the bags in the room while he went to get Kieron from out side to the room.

Once he had guided Kieron into the room he had told him to open his eyes and Kieron was crying he had turned around to face Emmett and he had kissed him on his lips. Things where about to get heated when Emmett had stopped Kieron from going any further and he had told him that he wanted to take him to the Ha'penny bright for old time memory's.

Xxx

They had left the hotel room and they made themselves away downstairs so that they could go outside. One they where outside Emmett had took hold of Kieron's and both of them had started to walk their way to the bridge. They had took there time as they where taken in the sights.

Once they had got to the bridge Emmett had took them over to the spot where they had last filmed on the bridge. Kieron had walked up to the rail and he had placed his hands on there and Emmett had walked up to him and he placed his arms around Kieron's body and he had started to nibble on Kieron's neck and Kieron had let out a quite moan.

Kieron had felt Emmett's arms leaving his body as he had turned around to see what he was doing.

Emmett ad pulled out a padlock with his and Kieron's name on it and he had showed it to Kieron and he had started to cry he could not believe that they where on the Ha'penny bridge and they where putting there lock on there.

Once they had did that Kieron went to hold Emmett's hand but he did not take it as he had placed hid hand in to his pocket and he had pulled out a small box and he looked Kieron in his eyes and he could see that Kieron was crying.

' Kieron I know we have not known each other long but it feels like we have and I just want to to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you now so will you do the honour of marrying me.' smiled Emmett

' Of course I will you mad man I love you so much.' cried Kieron as he had give his hand to Emmett and Emmett had placed the ring onto Kieron's finger and they had kissed passionately and they did not want to stop.

_**The End **_

_**I might do the wedding to this I do not know yet but if you can leave your review and what you though of this and what you would like to happen if I do a sequel to the wedding thank you Abbie**_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Kimmett Wedding

_**This is the final part to my Kimmett Fic's I might do more I don't know yet. **_

_**I don't know the names for Emmett's mum or dad and I don't know Kieron's either so I have made up there names. **_

_**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes it gets really hard trying to write it on my notes on my iPad.**_

_**This chapter goes out to * Stormzzz and StendanMoustache***_

Xxx

It's been two months since Emmett had proposed to Kieron while they where in Dublin. Both of them could not believe that they had got together on Emmett's birthday and they had spent a lovely time in Dublin on valentines day and now they had already planned there wedding with a few helps from Bronagh.

She could not believe that they where getting married and she was so happy for them both.

Emmett and Kieron where back at the airport had they where going to see Emmett's mum and dad for that day as he had not seem them since it was Christmas.

This would be the first time that Kieron would be meeting his in - laws and to say he was very nervous at meeting them.

' Hey Kieron you alright.' asked Emmett has he place a kiss on Kieron's cheek

' Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous in meeting your mum and dad.' replied Kieron as he kissed Emmett on the lips

' Hey you have nothing to be worried about okay.' smiled Emmett

' Yeah your right.' smiled Kieron

They had both started to board the plane and they sat down in their correct seats.

Emmett had sat down beside his lover and he had hold of his hand and he had squeezed it and Kieron looked at him and he smiled at him.

The two had started to passionately kiss until he air hostess had ask them if they wanted any drinks and Emmett had said no and she had left them to carry on with what they where doing.

Xxx

Both Emmett and Kieron had woken up when the air hostess was shaking Emmett's are to tell them that they had landed and they had got off the plane and they had walked into the airport so that they could get there bags, they had picked them up and they had waited outside for a taxi.

Once the taxi had came they had put there bags in with them and Emmett had told the driver where to go, Emmett looked towards Kieron and he had hold of his had and the both of them had a nice conversation with the taxi driver as it was the one that had drove them to there hotel when they where last here.

When the taxi had pulled up outside Emmett's mam and dad's house he and Kieron had got out of the taxi and he had told the driver to keep the change when he payed him.

' Are you ready.' asked Emmett

' Yes of course I am.' smiled Kieron as he took hold of Emmett's hand and squeezed it.

Emmett had knocked on the door and his mother had answered.

'Emmett it's good to see you.' smiled Susan

' Hey mam it's good to see you too. Where's dad.' asked Emmett

' He is watching the football match in fact it's just kicked off now so you have got her on time.' laughed Susan

Susan had moved out of the way of the door to let both of them into the house. Emmett went up to his dad and he shook his hand and gave him a hug

' When did you get here son.' asked David

' Just now dad.' laughed Emmett

' Oh well it's good to see you. I see you have brought a friend with you.' replied David

' Well this is my friend Kieron and we have got something to tell both of you.' said Emmett

Susan had sat down beside here husband and he had turned down the volume on the tv so that they could hear what there son had to tell them.

' Mum, Dad this here is my husband to be Kieron.' smiled Emmett

'Oh My God. When did this happen.' smiled Susan as she got up off the couch and gave them a hug.

' It happened on valentine's day when I brought Kieron here and I proposed to him on the Ha'penny bridge.' replied Emmett

' Aww how romantic. If you need any help with they wedding money wise just let us know and we can help.' said David as he got up off the couch and want over to shake both of there hands.

' We have it all sorted out dad but thank you for offering.' smiled Emmett

Xxx

It had been over three hours since Emmett had told his parents that he was getting married and they had said that they where happy for the both of them and they said that they could not wait for the wedding.

Emmett had told them where they were having the wedding and he had told them that it was tomorrow and he had told them the time which would be at 1:30pm so Susan had said to them that they could book there tickets now so that they had them ready for tomorrow and they had booked for an early flight which would get them over to UK for 9:30am.

Once Susan's and David's tickets where sorted out Emmett and Kieron had to get back on the plane so that they could go bak over to the UK because they where going o see Kieron's mam and dad once they had landed.

Both Emmett and Kieron had said goodbye to Susan and David and they said that they would see them tomorrow at the church and they had left the house and they had got into there taxi and Emmett had told him that they needed to be at the airport in 10 minuets.

Once they had got to the airport the had boarded on to the plane right away because it was ready to depart back to Manchester airport.

Both of them had fallen to sleep again and this time they had woken up to the voice of the pilot telling them to put there seatbelts back on so they could land safely.

Once the plane had landed ok they had had both got of the plane and they had went in to the airport so they could get there bags and Kieron's had got a text off Bronagh saying that she was outside waiting for them so she could take them to his mam's house.

Once they had got out side they had seen that Bronagh was waiting for them.

' Hey guys how was your trip to Dublin.'asked Bronagh

' Yeah it was ok we went to see my mam and dad and we told them that we where getting married and they said that they where happy for us.' smiled Emmett as he and Kieron got into Bronagh's car.

Xxx

Once Bronagh had pulled up outside Kieron's mam's house she had told them that she would wait outside for Emmett while he would be going to say at Bronagh's house while Kieron would be staying at his mam and dad's house.

Kieron and Emmett had got out of the car and they had walked up to the front door and he had knocked on it and his mam had answered it.

' Kieron what are you doing here I thought you be at work filming." said Kathy

' No mam they let me and Emmett have the day off.' replied Kieron

' Oh well you might as well come in then.' smiled Kathy

' Is dad here by any chance.' asked Kieron

' Yeah he is, he is in the kitchen.' replied Kathy

Kathy had moved out of there way so she could let them into the house so Kieron could go and see his dad.

' Hey dad how are you.' asked Kieron

' I'm fine son." replied Michael as he hobbled on his clutches to the kitchen chair

' I have some thing to tell you both.' said Kieron and he had called for his mam to come through to the kitchen

' What do you need to tell us son.' asked Michael

' Obviously you all know Emmett and me and him are getting married tomorrow." said Kieron as he was holding Emmett's hand

' God son that brilliant news.' said Michael as he tried to stand up but he couldn't.

' I can't believe my boy is all grown up and is getting married.' cried Kathy

Kathy stood up and he helped up Michael and he had hobbled over to Kieron so he could give him a hug and he went over to shake Emmett's hand, Kathy had went over to Kieron and she had hugged him and she gave Emmett a hug as well and she had said to both of them that she was happy for them.

Xxx

After they had tea all of them sat in the living room on the chairs and it wasn't until some one had beeped there car horn that they had got disturbed watching the tv.

' Oh crap it's Bronagh. I had totally forgotten about her.' laughed Emmett

As Emmett went to stand up Kieron had pulled him back onto the chair and had started kissing him passionately and he would not stop.

' Kieron babe, I need to go don't worry I will be there tomorrow.' smiled Emmett

' Agh if you have to. I'm going to miss you.' replied Kieron

' I love you so much.' smiled Emmett as he kissed Kieron on his lips

' I love you too.'said Kieron as they had stopped kissing

Kieron had followed Emmett out of the door and to the car and the had started kissing again, Emmett had placed his hands on Kieron's waist and Kieron had wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck and they had got into the kiss that they had got disturbed by Bronagh again by her beeping the car horn and they pulled away from each other.

' I'll see you tomorrow.' smiled Emmett

' Yeah, yeah you will.' smiled Kieron he had kissed Emmett twice on the lips.

When Emmett had turned around to get into the car he had felt his bum get a hard slap and he had seen Kieron laughing.

' Wait until I get you after our wedding.' laughed Emmett

Emmett had closed the car door and he blew Kieron a goodbye kiss and Bronagh had drove away.

Kieron had went back into his house and he told his mam and dad that he was having an early night and they said ok and they had said that he would see him in the morning.

Kieron had went up to his old bedroom and he had shut the door and he had stripped out of his clothes and he had got into bed and he had got out his phone and he had looked at all of the pictures of him and Emmett from when they where in Dublin, he had felt his eyes starting to shut so he put his phone on charge and went to sleep dreaming of his husband to be.

* The Next Day - The Wedding*

Kieron had woken yup to the sound of his alarm going off and he had knocked it off and he had gotten changed in to some old pyjamas that still fitted him.

He had left his room and he went into the kitchen to see that his mam was cooking him some breakfast, she had placed some down for him and he sat down tucking in to it.

After he had finished eating he had seen that the time was 12:30pm so he had went into the bathroom and had started up a shower for himself.

He could not believe that he was getting married to the man of his dreams, Kieron had all way fancied Emmett since that day they had filmed the first kissing scene in the characters house.

He had never thought that he would ever get with Emmett because he was going out with Claire and Kieron was a bit jealous of them. But now he was happy and he was with the man he had loved for 2 and a half years.

Once Kieron had finished in the shower he had put a towel over himself and he went to sit in his bedroom and he had a look at his phone and he had realised that the time was 1:00pm.

Once he had finished drying himself off he had got dressed into his new suite that Emmett had bought him a couple of days ago when they where planning stuff for there wedding.

Once Kieron was dressed he had went out of his bedroom and he went into the living room where his mum and dad where waiting for him.

' OMG Kieron you look perfect, Emmett is going to be shocked.' smiled Kathy

Kieron's phone had went off and it was Bronagh texting him saying that Emmett was there waiting for him.

Kieron was all excited and he had ran out of the house and jumped into the car waiting for his mam and dad to hurry up, he wanted to get married to Emmett right now and he can't believe that he had to wait from where Emmett had left him last night until now.

When his mam and dad got into the car they had set off so that they could go to the church.

' Kieron are you sure you want to do this.' asked Kathy

' Of course I am I'm just nervous that's all.'smiled Kieron

Xxx

Once they had pulled up at the church Kieron had noticed that every one from work was there and they all had big smiles on there faces.

When Kieron had got out of the car so had his mam and dad and they had walked up to the church while every one that was outside was now walking in.

Kieron was walking in slowly and when the doors had re- closed he had stood still and the took in a big deep breath and he closed his eyes and he had noticed that his mam and dad where standing beside him and they had big smiles on there faces.

Once the doors had re-opened every one had stood up and they had turned to look at Kieron as he started to walk down the aisle so he could stand next to his husband to be.

Once Kieron was standing next to Emmett, Emmett had took one look at him and he had whispered that he look amazing.

Then the registrar came over to them and started to say the parts that Emmett and Kieron had to repeat and as soon as he said the 'in sickness and in health' speech.

Then it was time for the vows.

Kieron first:

"Well where do I start Emmett you are the love of my life and I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you as you mean so much to me."Cried Kieron as he had hold of Emmett's left hand.

Emmett's vows.

"Well Kieron you are also the love of my life and yes I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." replied Emmett as he also had hold of Kieron's left hand.

It was now time for the 'I do's'.

'Do you, Kieron Richardson, take Emmett Scanlan to be your lawfully wedded husband?' The registrar routinely asked.

'I do.' Kieron said happily and proudly.

The registrar continued,

'And do you, Emmett Scanlan, take Kieron Richardson to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

He smiled and looked at Kieron, wearing his heart on his sleeve. 'I do.'

They put each other's rings on their respective fingers and gave each other the kiss that came at the end of a wedding ceremony.

Kieron had to remember they were in a public placed but failed to do so and tried to heat it up. Emmett stopped him just before it got too much for public eyes and smiled at him.

They turned to face everyone - some of who were standing and cheering for them and others who were sitting and cheering for them.

Xxx

After they had gotten married Emmett and Kieron lead the guest to where they where having the meal and every one had sat down in their correct seats that had been sorted out by Bronagh.

Once they had there meals it was now time for there first dance. When the music had started to play Emmett had took hold of Kieron's hand and he had guided him to the dance floor, Emmett had put his hands on Kieron's waist while Kieron had placed his arms around Emmett's neck and they had started to sway.

Once they music had stopped Kieron and Emmett had looked at each other and they had started kissing every one was shouting to them to get a room to which Emmett and Kieron had started laughing.

Once the other music had started everyone else had got up and they makes themselves away to the dance floor. Kieron had felt a little tug on his jacket and had realised it was Kayla.

' Kieron will you dance with me.' smiled Kayla

' Of course.' smiled Kieron

Emmett had looked at his daughter and his husband that where now on the dance floor trying to dance.

Xxx

When the time had reached 9:30pm everyone was starting to leave it was because most of them had filming the next day or they where going on holiday.

Emmett and Kieron where the last to leave Bronagh had offered them a lift home which they had agreed to as both of them had filming in the morning as well.

Once Bronagh had dropped them off they had thanked her for helping out with there wedding plans and she said that she was happy to help out her two best friends.

Once they had got in there house they had made themselves away to the bedroom so that they could have an early night.

When they where in the bedroom Emmett had started to strip Kieron of his clothes and Kieron was doing the same to Emmett.

Once they where fully naked Emmett had got on to the bed and he had pulled Kieron on top of him and they had started kissing.

They where moving there hands all around each others body's and Kieron had started nibbling at Emmett's neck and Emmett let out a small moan.

Then Kieron had then started to suck on Emmett's nipples and Kieron had flicked them with his tongue as few time and Emmett started moaning louder.

Kieron had started to moved down Emmett's body and had kissed the tip of Emmett's cock. Kieron had place his mouth around Emmett's throbbing penis and he had started bobbing his head up and down going faster with speed.

' Mmmm... Kieron that feels so good don't stop.' moaned Emmett

When Kieron had finished sucking Emmett off he had leaned over to there draw and he pulled out a bottle of lube and he had placed some on Emmett's cock and he had placed some on his hole as well.

Kieron had started to finger his own hole and when he felt it loosen he had straddled Emmett's lap and had picked up Emmett's cock and he shoved it inside himself.

When Kieron had did that they had both let out loud moans, Kieron had started moving up and down Emmett's cock and on a few occasions Emmett had thrusted up inside Kieron as well.

' Oh My God... Emmett you feel so good.' moaned Kieron

Emmett had started fucking Kieron harder and faster that he had ever done before.

' Oh God Kier... Kieron I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum.' moaned Emmett

' Cum for me Emmett... Cum for me.' moaned Kieron loudly

That's what Emmett had done he had thrusted three more time's into Kieron's tight hole and he had spunked so hard into his new husband, Kieron had jerked himself off and with three more tugs Kieron had came over Emmett's chest.

Kieron had pulled Emmett's cock out of him and he had fell to the other side of the bed and he had put it arm over Emmett's body and they had both started to kiss passionately that sleep had took over them knowing that now they where going to be spending there rest of there lives together as a married couple.

_**The end**_


End file.
